Lost in Time
by profhoogs
Summary: This is my first Power Rangers story. Eventually it will be BridgeOC. There's a new girl and she has a connection to one of the Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! I haven't written a story for a long time, and the last one I tried to write I gave up on because I completely lost the storyline. This is my first Power Rangers fic, so don't hate…constructive criticism please, it would really be appreciated because I want to put out the best story for you guys.

Oh, I'm changing some things for SPD. The fact that it's only 20 years in the future makes it seem really unlikely from the alien aspect, so I'm putting SPD in the year 2068. I hope that doesn't push anyone's buttons.

I don't own any Power Rangers, but I was Kimberly for Halloween once…;D

SPD Headquarters, New Tech City 2068 A.D.

Commander Doggie Cruger was walking the halls of SPD periodically checking in on the separate cadet teams' training exercises. He had just finished watching B Squad work on a simulation where they had to use their powers to defeat their enemy. They had completed the exercise, but not without some problems. Bridge used his sensing to find the criminal, then Syd attacked with her fists of iron, and Jack would make his way through the rocks with his molecularzation to catch the criminal off guard; when they were tired Z would surround him with duplicates and Sky would shield and land punches when he could. The problem was that they were overly exhausting themselves; Sky kept trying to shield too many people at once and he was getting tired, Z was working with too many clones, Jack was almost getting stuck in the middle of the rocks, among other things. Cruger saw this and was getting ready to stop the simulation and lecture the cadets when, "Commander to the Command Center…It's urgent!" Kat's voice came drifting through the speaker system.

"What is it Kat?" "Commander there has been a disturbance in the power grid…right above us." Right as Kat finished there was a crack and suddenly there was a girl cowering in the corner. She was curled into a ball with her back up to the ceiling; it looked like she was trying to protect something. Her hair was dirty blonde, but he couldn't tell much more because of her position. "Commander, she looks severely hurt. Maybe we should get her to the medical wing." "Yes, that would be a good idea." Commander Cruger went over to the girl and started to pick her up. As he leaned in he could hear soft pleads coming from the girl, "Please, just leave me alone…please, don't touch me." She seemed to see him and curled up as tight as possible. "My name is Commander Doggie Cruger of SPD, I'm not going to hurt you. We want to get you to the medical wing. Just trust me." The girl looked up and let Cruger take her in his arms and start to carry her. "Can you tell me your name?" "Anna-Marie…Rylen…Martin" she managed to choke out between pain-racked shudders. "It's going to be ok Ms. Martin, we'll get you to a doctor."

Meanwhile, the B Squad cadets were hanging around the Rec Room trying to find something to do. Sky was reading his SPD Handbook, Syd was reading a glamour magazine, Jack was sparring with Z, and Bridge was standing on his head trying to think of a new upgrade for RIC. Just then they heard people running down the hall, when they all went to the door they saw Cruger running toward the medical wing with a strangely dressed girl in his arms. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. Syd turned to her teammates "Those clothes went out of style a long time ago." "Come on Syd, she looked like she was banged up pretty badly." "Bridge is right Syd. Lets go see what's happening." Jack said as he ran out of the Rec Room and after Cruger. "What are we waiting for? Let's follow him." Sky yelled as he and the rest of the rangers ran out of the room.

"I need a doctor…NOW!" Cruger ran into the medical wing and was led straight to a room where he lay Anna down on the bed. Cruger looked down at the injured girl and noticed a red purse, 'That must be what she was trying to protect. It must be important to her.' "Anna, are you going to be ok? I'm getting you a doctor right now." A doctor came walking up to Cruger and took one look at Anna and yelled for more help. "I need some pain medication, some bandages, and a hyper-cast. On the double!" Three robo-docs started buzzing around trying to find what the doctor needed as he went up and started to assess Anna. He asked Cruger questions while he checked her over, "Where is she from?" "I don't know, she just appeared here." "What is here name?" "Anna-Marie Rylen Martin, but I've been calling her Anna for short." "How did she get here?" "Again, I don't know, but when she appeared in the Command Center she was huddled over this bag." He held up her purse and the doctor put it on a table at the end of the room. "We need to get these pants and her shirt off." The doctor obtained a pair of scissors from the robo-docs, and was about to start cutting off her jeans when he heard soft protesting noises from the girl. "Please, don't…there are ways to get them off without cutting." The doctor looked surprised that she had spoken. "This is my favorite shirt and jeans." The doctor gave her another look, "You care more about your clothes than your arm?" Anna grimaced, she wasn't planning on explaining it this much, "No, it's just that I know that they can be taken off without causing me much pain and without ruining them." "Fine, how are we going to get your clothes off without cutting them?" "Start with undoing my belt followed by the button and the zipper on my jeans and then just slid them off." She stopped to catch her breath, "Then with the shirt help me slide my good arm out of the sleeve and then slide the rest over my head, and then slide it off my bad arm." The doctor looked at her like she was mildly crazy and he looked at Cruger for what to do. "Go ahead with what she says and then we can get a full examination in." The doctor worked the belt buckle undone and then started to slide the jeans down Anna's hips and legs. Cruger quickly covered her lower half with a blanket. Then the doctor managed to get Anna's shirt off the way she suggested. Again Cruger rushed the blanket up Anna's prone form. She smiled a small grateful smile at him before closing her eyes in a painful grimace.

The B-Squad came skidding up to the doors to the medical wing and found that they had been securely shut. Jack spun around to face his team, "Great, the doors are locked. What are we going to do now?" The group looked at each other and tried to brainstorm. Then Bridge got a glint in his eye and started to take off his glove. Sky looked at him in confusion, "Bridge, what are you doing?" Bridge turned to look at him, "I'm going to try and test the energy to see what's going on. If we can't be in there we might as well see what's going on as much as we can." The others nodded in agreement as Bridge finished removing his leather glove, placed his hand on the door, and closed his eyes. The others watched as a range of emotions flitted over Bridge's face. Finally he removed his hand from the door, "The person we saw Cruger carrying was a girl. She's been hurt badly and they're trying to help her. I can feel her pain and the other's concern. It's almost an overload, so I'm actually glad the door is closed." Z put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile, "Thanks Bridge, don't try and over do yourself though. We don't need another person in the med wing." "Guys we should probably go and leave them be. Commander will probably fill us in later." Jack said as he started to walk away from the medical wing. The others started to follow Jack back to the Rec room, except for Bridge who hung back and looked at the door. "Bridge, are you coming?" Sky yelled over his shoulder. "Uh, yeah…I'll be right there." With one last look Bridge ran down the hallway and caught up with his squad.

Alright, chapter one! Tell me what you guys think, I don't have a beta, so don't be too harsh. Much love…Hoogs


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…I'm pretty crappy at this updating stuff. I guess I just never had any ideas for this until now. Sorry folks. But now there are new readers and the old ones can revisit the story!

Recap: A mysterious girl appeared in the SPD Command Center, and she was rushed to the medical wing by Commander Cruger. The rangers followed and Bridge used his powers to see the power outline of the girl and feel her immense pain.

Enjoy!

The rangers returned to the rec room to ponder on the events of the past half hour. Syd plopped down on the couch with a frustrated look on her face. "So what is going on?"

Jack sat next to her and tried to provide some comfort by rubbing small circles on her back. "I don't really know…Bridge probably knows the most out of all of us." Everyone turned and looked at Bridge. "Well…I could see her general shape and feel her emotions, that's about it. She was in so much pain that it was almost painful to scan the area. She also felt really familiar." He stood there for a second with a pondering look on his face until the base speaker came on…"B Squad to the Command Center. B Squad to the Command Center." The rangers silently filed out of the room and went down the hall to the base headquarters.

When they got into the Command Center Commander Cruger was there waiting for them. "At ease rangers. I know that you followed me down to the hall toward the medical wing earlier, and I think you should know what happened down there because it might concern you later. Kat called me into the Command Center earlier today and told me that the power grid was being disturbed. Right after she told me a girl appeared in the corner of the room. She was in great pain as I'm sure Bridge found out when he scanned the area." At this Bridge blushed a bright pink and looked down at his shoes. "Her name is Anna Marie Rylen Martin, but that's all the medical staff or I could find out. We don't know where she's from or why she's here." The cadets looked at each other with searching looks. Sky took the initiative and spoke up, "Sir how could she have appeared here, and how could she affect us?" The other rangers seemed to agree with his questions and they all looked at the Commander with expectant looks. "I don't know why she is here or how she could affect any of us. I wanted you all here to tell you about her, but I wanted to ask Bridge to go to the medical wing and scan her." Bridge nodded at Cruger, saluted, and headed out to the medical wing. The others watched him go. Cruger looked at them all, "Cadets dismissed." The remaining rangers saluted as well and left for the rec room.

Bridge got to the medical wing and told the doctor that he was there to help with the girl. The doctor took him into a secluded room in the back of the wing; inside there was a girl lying under a white sheet on a bed. There was also a table against one wall, a bedside table, and a monitor hooked up to the girl. The doctor turned to Bridge "I bet Commander told you her name, but again it is Anna Marie Rylen Martin. Find out what you can about her and tell me what you discover." With that the doctor left the room, and Bridge and the girl were alone. He walked around the room and over to the bed _I wonder who you are...you seem so familiar to me, but why?_ Bridge looked the girl over closely. She was blonde and had a big bruise on her right cheek and her left eye was blackened; she also had a fat bottom lip. Other than the injuries she had a very pretty face. He could see that she had sculpted cheek bones and full lips with a nice chin; he could also tell that under the sheet she was in quite good shape. He could tell that because in her sleep she had pulled one of her arms above the sheet, and the muscles in the arms weren't prominent but they were very there. Bridge felt satisfied with his visual assessment of the girl and her injuries and he moved on to her belongings that were sitting on the table. There was a blue t-shirt on the table, it had an odd looking blue and red bird on it and said "Self-Defense". There was also a pair of jeans with a white cloth belt, and a pair of black shoes that Bridge thought he remembered were called Converse All-Stars. Those weren't the most interesting things on the table though. There was a red purse on the table that seemed like it was almost calling to Bridge. It didn't look like a normal purse; it had a strap that looked like it would go over the shoulder and cross the body, it was also shaped oddly like a wine skin. It was definitely an odd bag, but the shape didn't matter it was what was in the bag. Bridge opened the front flap, Velcro pocket and found some chapstick, lip tint lip gloss, and an old school cell phone that had to be from the early 2000's. _How can she have one of these…it is so old!_ He decided that it was time to get to the main pocket. He unzipped the big pocket and looked inside. There was an old school digital camera, some pencils and pens, a wallet _(I can look at that later)_, some coconut lime verbena hand lotion _(What the…?)_, what looked like a planner, and a strange looking stone that when Bridge picked it up glowed a light silver. He decided that it would be better to leave the stone be, but he would tell Cruger about it later. Next he turned his attention the wallet. There was a driver's license that verified the name that he had been told; there was also a birth date on the license. She was born on March 14, 1987 which would make her…_Oh my god! It's 2068 and she was born in 1987! That would make her…81 years old! But she definitely doesn't look 81!_ Bridge tried to put the age behind him and on through the wallet to find that she had something called a KU Card and exactly $27.43 in cash. The contents in the purse were perplexing, but Bridge wanted to get a full examination of the girl. He went over to the bed and tried to decide whether to leave the sheet on her or not. He decided to leave it on because she was probably barely dressed since her clothes were on the table. Bridge removed his right glove and slowly started scanning the girl. What he saw was incredibly disturbing. He didn't just see energy signatures; the remnants were so strong that it was almost like he received the whole memory.

_There was the girl walking down a suburban street probably toward her house or apartment. As she passed a park she was grabbed by 5 masked assailants. The masked men then started to grab at her bag. The girl used moderately good fighting skills to attempt to beat the men back, but they were just too strong. They beat her to the ground where she curled into the fetal position and clutched the bag to her stomach. The men then continued to kick her until…crack…the girl disappeared and the masked men looked at the ground in amazement until they then disappeared as well._

Bridge pulled back from his scan with a start. She had been beaten so badly for that bag. Something in there must have been more important because five people would not try that hard for just one girl's wallet. _It must be that stone! It must be something important. I'll tell Cruger about it when I report to him. _Then Bridge saw something that piqued his interest the most. There was a band on the wrist of her arm that was above the sheets. It looked like one of the bracelets that were put on newborns starting around 2045. _But how can she have one of those…she's from 2000 some odd?_ The thing about these bracelets was that they had a small button that when pushed projected an image of the newborn in the space above the baby and said the name, birth date, and immediate family of the baby. Usually the bracelets were cut off when the child was five, but technically it could be worn throughout life because it expanded to fit the growing child. Bridge was tempted to go find the button on her band but he decided to leave that for another day. Satisfied with his examination he got ready to leave the room when heard a small moan from the bed. He turned to look at the girl who sat up a bit and looked straight into Bridge's eyes, gave a small smile, and then, without a word, collapsed back into the pillows completely asleep again exhausted at her small exertion. Bridge slowly turned and left the room stunned that she had woken up. Her eyes were a goldish green, and she had smiled at him…at him!

Bridge walked down the hallway back to the Command Center still a bit stunned at the last few minutes of his stay in the room. He thought about what had happened. _Her eyes were so mesmerizing,_ _but they seemed so familiar. Not in color,_ _but in how they felt. They held a deepness that I know I've seen before, but I can't quite place it._ Bridge kept pondering this until he reached the Command Center. He entered and saluted Commander Cruger. "What have you found out Bridge?" Cruger looked at him expectantly, waiting for what Bridge was going to say. "Well, she has a lot of injuries from a fight she was in. She was attacked by five masked guys that were trying to get her bag. The bag seemed pretty standard, but there was a stone in it that glowed whenS I picked it up." At this Cruger seemed to perk up, but he let Bridge continue. "She had a driver's license in her wallet that said she was from 1987, but that would put her at 81 years old. Against that though is that she was wearing a baby bracelet from sometime after 2045. You know the kind that has the projection of the baby's picture and says its birth date and family. I don't understand it Commander." Cruger was silent for a minute, "Did you press the button on the bracelet, Bridge?" Bridge shook his head, "No, Sir. I thought I would leave that for someone else. If you don't mind me saying I think we should wait for her to wake up to press the button." Bridge decided to leave out the fact that the girl had woken up be it for a brief period. "Alright cadet, that is all. You are dismissed until further notice." Bridge saluted and left the room pondering the girl the whole way back to the room he shared with Sky.

So…there you have it…Chapter 2. I tried to make it a little longer to try and make up for my neglect. No horrid flaming…just constructive criticism…please and thank you.

Hugs and Hand Pounds  
Hoogs


	3. Chapter 3

So I have been inspired to type another chapter because I'm totally into this story now.

A big Happy New Year to you all…I'm sitting here watching the Rose Bowl Parade and criticizing the marching bands cause as a music ed. major I'm allowed to do that…;P.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers…you guys make me want to update more, and you give me some good ideas (Thanks Z)

So without further ado…

Bridge arrived in the room he shared with Sky and collapsed on his bed with a sigh. For some odd reason the scan had totally drained him, but he didn't realize it until all of his adrenaline had run out. He was also completely oblivious to the fact that Sky was in the room as well until Sky decided to share his presence.

"Hey Bridge…"

Bridge shot up with a startled look on his face. "Oh, hi Sky. I didn't know you were in here. What's going on buddy?"

Sky just shook his head at the scatterbrained Bridge. He had always been like that, but the whole team knew that Bridge was the heart of the group. He helped them stay together and keep their sanity through the hard times with his silly ramblings and goofy goings on. "What happened in there Bridge? You look absolutely exhausted."

Bridge seemed to slump down a bit, burdened with a combination of his discoveries, his thoughts, and his exhaustion. He wondered how much he should actually tell Sky, but Commander hadn't told him to keep his discoveries secret, and Sky was the best, most trustworthy friend he had ever had. Bridge decided that he was going to tell at least Sky what happened in the room. "Ok Sky, this is odd for me to ask, but I want you to sit and not say anything until I'm done. Can you do that for me?" Sky nodded in affirmation. "Good. Ok so I walked into the room and saw the girl. Her features were oddly familiar, but I don't remember why they are familiar. She was beaten up pretty bad and I'll tell you more about that later. She had a purse with her and the contents were really interesting. She had a driver's license from the 2000's that said she was born in 1987. I don't know how she had that, but on her wrist she had a baby bracelet from now. Like the ones we had when we were born. Those two things do not make any sense at all. Then she also had a stone in her bag that glowed silver when I picked it up. It didn't glow very brightly, but bright enough to be noticeable. I knew that the stone was kind of weird, but the thing that was the worst was when I actually scanned her. She was beaten so badly Sky. I wish I had been there to protect her from those men. There were five guys kicking her and punching her until she was black and blue. The oddest thing though was that when I was getting ready to walk out the door I heard her make a noise and when I turned back around she had halfway sat up; and she looked at me Sky. She looked straight at me. Her eyes were beautiful, and they held so much; but not just that, they were so familiar. I don't know Sky…I just don't know."

Sky just sat there for a moment in a stunned silence. "Bridge, I don't know what to say. I want to go see her, because I want to see this girl to see what you've described. Any one who makes you want to give something so deep as risking yourself for her protection without even formally meeting her must be amazing."

Bridge just nodded in response. The boys sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about the girl and what she could mean for SPD and for them. Bridge could sense something strong about this girl, just with seeing her and getting a feel for her. "Sky, it's getting kind of late and I'm really tired. I feel like I've almost overexerted myself, but I know that I'm stronger than this. Oh well. Goodnight Sky."

Sky knew how Bridge felt, and he was getting tired too. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go to sleep too Bridge. Goodnight buddy."

When the Sky woke up the next morning Bridge wasn't there. _That's odd, Bridge is awake before me…normally I have to drag him out of bed._ He decided that Bridge was probably hungry and just went to the mess hall to get breakfast early.

But what Sky didn't know was that Bridge had gone straight to the medical wing to see if he could see the girl again. When he got there Commander Cruger was already there talking with the doctor. "Excuse me for a second Doctor. Bridge, I figured you would come back here. We were going to go in and check her bracelet to see if it still works, we also need to check on her broken arm. You are allowed to come with us if you want, because you know more about the girl than both of us.

Bridge nodded, "Thank you Commander, I would like to do that."

Meanwhile…

While Bridge was talking with Cruger Sky had made his way to the mess hall only to find that Bridge wasn't there. _Hmmm…I figured that Bridge would be eating toast by now. He must have gone to the medical wing to see the girl; I might as well go and try to see her too; What Bridge told me about her was really intriguing._ So Sky headed off to the medical wing, and he arrived there right as Bridge and Commander Cruger were about to walk into the doors, "Bridge wait a second!"

Bridge and Cruger both turned around to see Sky jogging toward them. "Commander, please don't be upset, but you never told me to not tell anyone about Anna so I told Sky. I really just needed to talk about it because there are things about that experience that are tearing me up inside, and talking to Sky really helped."

Cruger looked back and forth between the boys and finally growled out an "Okay." So the trio walked into the medical wing and to the back room where Anna was still asleep. When Bridge walked into the room he looked at Anna and then at Sky to get his first reaction; Sky looked nearly heartbroken to see the girl beaten and bruised so badly. Bridge knew exactly what he was feeling and more.

"How could someone do that to another person; especially to a girl? I bet she didn't do anything to anyone."

"I know what you mean Sky. She has been kicked around so much that you just feel for her. Do you see what I mean about the protection thing?"

Sky nodded to Bridge's statement, but he kept his eyes on the girl because he couldn't fathom how one being could hurt another so badly. Bridge was right, there was something oddly familiar about the girl; except for he felt that he had seen her before. Sky wished the girl was awake so he could look into her eyes. That is where he felt the answer would be found.

Commander Cruger looked at the two boys who were intent on the girl lying on the bed. He almost felt that it was cruel to interrupt them, but they had to accomplish what they had come for. "Cadets, we need to get to the bracelet. It is what we came for."

Bridge and Sky looked at one another and slowly moved around the bed with Cruger and the doctor to where the girl's arm was lying on top of the sheets. One of the problems that was posed was that they didn't want to jostle her unnecessarily, and another was that they had no idea where the button was on the bracelet. Bridge took one look at the girl and the bracelet and knew what was where. "I know where the button is. What do you want me to do Commander? Do you think we should wait until she's awake? I don't want to invade her personal privacy. Has she even woken up in awhile? What do you th…"

"Bridge! I think we should go ahead and push the button because we need to know more about this girl to see if she is a threat. When she's awake we'll find out how and why she's here. She should understand our position when she wakes up, and she hasn't woken up yet. Are your questions answered? Cruger finished with an exasperated sniff while Bridge blushed and nodded down toward his shoes. "So, since you know where the button is Cadet Carson, would you like to do the honors?"

Bridge took a deep breath, and he could hear everyone else doing the same; then he reached out and pushed the button on the bracelet.

There was a little static and then…

A holographic picture of a newborn baby was projected up into the air above the girl, and a robotic voice started to talk, "Baby: Female. Birth date: March 14, 2048. Name: Anna Marie Rylen. Birthplace: New Tech City. Parents: Wesley and Jennifer Collins." Here the picture moved to show two babies. "Siblings: Twin brother Schuyler Anthony Corlin."

The bracelet flickered out and everyone turned to look at Sky who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

There you have it folks…Chapter 3. Bet you weren't expecting that now were you? I hope you liked it…I didn't actually know who Sky's mom was so I guessed someone who was probable…and I don't get how Wes' last name is Collins and Sky's is Tate…so whatev. The next chapter to follow hopefully soon.

Review review review!!! It keeps me writing!

Hugs and Hand Pounds

Hoogs


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a long wait, it's been an interesting semester, and I hope to update more often. Thanks for all your positive reviews, keep them coming!

Here's the disclaimer that everyone's been waiting for. I don't own Power Rangers: SPD or any of their characters, just Anna. Enjoy.

"No, it's not possible. My parents never said anything about a sister. My mom would have said something before she left." Sky stated, and then he just stood in one place in amazement while everyone else kept looking back and forth between him and his newly found sister.

Commander Cruger could tell the definite tension in the room, and he could see Bridge squirming uncomfortably with all the heightened emotions in the room. "Let's leave her be for the night. We've had some pretty heavy things happen today, so let's go and the doctors can do their work. With that Cruger led the way out of the room, and he left Bridge and Sky to follow.

Bridge was feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything going on, so he followed Cruger out of the door, patting Sky on the back on his way out. Sky started to follow, but then he paused for a moment and looked back at the girl who was supposedly her sister. She was really pretty, and she did look about his age. Anything could happen right? With that thought he walked out of the room.

Bridge decided that it would be a good idea to go relax for a bit and get away from everyone. He headed into the room that he shared with Sky and sat on his bed. _I can't believe what just happened. In a span of five minutes lives have been changed so much. I don't know how Sky is going to deal with this; he's so strong normally, but I can feel sometimes that he isn't always as strong as we think. He felt so helpless back there, and I'm not used to Sky falling apart. He's normally the one who holds the group together, or at least he helps me keep it together. He's my best friend, and I don't know how to help him through this._

_ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_

At the same time, Sky had gone up to the roof of SPD. He paced in thought for a bit before settling down in a corner, leaning against the edge of the roof, which had about a two foot high raised section so he wouldn't fall off. _How can I have a sister? That means that I actually still have a family if it turns out to be true. With Dad gone and Mom leaving I thought that I was alone here. I mean I know that I'll always have the team, and Bridge is like a brother to me being my roommate since I was 15 and everything. If she really is my sister what am I going to do. I don't know if I can just open my life to a new person, it took me a long time just to open up to the team. And what about what Bridge said with those guys attacking her? Are they going to come for her again? I can't lose my family again._

Eventually Sky left the roof and found Bridge in their room. "Hey Bridge, are you doing better now?"

Bridge looked up from the book he had been reading, "Yeah Sky, thanks for asking. I hope you're feeling okay, you've been through a lot today." He smiled at Sky, and was relieved when Sky returned the grin. "You know buddy, I'm feeling surprisingly better now, thanks. I think we should probably go meet up with the rest of the team. I bet they're in the rec room." With that Sky helped Bridge off the bed and the two of them walked out of the room.

In the rec room Jack, Z, and Syd were playing some video games. Well, Jack and Z were playing video games, and Syd was watching them and doing her nails. "Beat you again Jack!" Z jumped up triumphantly and did a little victory dance. "You want a go Syd?"

Syd looked up from her meticulous painting, "I have to let my nails dry for at least thirty minutes before I can do anything."

Z looked like she was about to shoot back a sarcastic remark when Bridge and Sky walked in. Z looked toward the door, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Bridge and Sky looked at one another before Sky answered, "We've been better, but it's alright."

The small room in the medical wing was empty of all medical staff, but unbeknownst to all the doctors Anna was just regaining consciousness. All she could here were soft beeps and clicking from who knows what. When she finally opened her eyes she saw that she was surrounded by odd looking medical equipment. _Where am I? And why am I so sore?_ Those were the only questions that were running through Anna's groggy brain. She tried to sit up and found that she wasn't wearing much in the clothing department and that there was a cast on her right arm. So now not only was she mostly naked, sore, lost, and hooked to a million machines, she also had a broken arm. _What is going on!_ Anna decided that she was going to get up. She could see that her clothes and purse were on a shelf. The first problem though was getting all the wires off, "How am I going to get these off, I guess if I just pull…oh my god! Ow ow ow!" Anna tried to pull off the sticky things that were holding the wires on, but she didn't think that it would hurt so bad when she did. "Well, what the deuce am I going to do now?" What Anna didn't know is that she pulled off the pad for the heart monitor, so an alarm immediately went off in the main medical office and a doctor came running.

Anna was sitting there tugging on her monitor pad with her good arm when a doctor burst through the door. "What are you doing?!? We thought you were dead!" The sudden outburst shocked Anna into disbelief. She froze, staring at the feline alien doctor, and then she screamed.

Sky and Bridge had left the rec room to go hang out in their room. The others were being a little annoying, and after everything they had been through that day was pretty exhausting. "Sky, I never thought I'd be so tired at 10:00. I mean curfew is at midnight, and we're going to bed so early." Bridge had stopped and slumped against the wall.

Sky also stopped and turned to look at his sleepy comrade, "Yeah, I'm tired too man. Let's just go to bed." With that the two of them started making their way to back to their room, but as they were walking they heard a sharp and prolonged scream.

Bridge stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, "Sky, what was that?"

Sky turned as well, "I don't know Bridge, but let's go find out." Bridge nodded and the two of them took off running in the opposite direction of their room toward the scream.

Alright everyone, sorry again about the wait. I'm trying to get my ideas back, and now that Anna's awake hopefully the story will evolve.

Still no beta, so critiques and reviews are great, just be nice.

Thanks,

Hoogs


	5. Chapter 5

So, this update is a bit longer and much sooner than the last! Thanks for the reviews. A few more would be great!

In the last chapter: Sky started dealing with the news of a sister, Bridge had to deal with Sky, and Anna finally woke up only to get a nasty shock when she did.

I don't own any S.P.D. whatnots, but Anna is mine…now on with the show

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bridge and Sky exploded into the medical wing and headed straight for Anna's room. The got there and saw that she had gotten a hold of an empty syringe and was pointing it at the doctor as some sort of defense.

"Get away from me! I don't know who you are, and you're a freaking, talking cat!" Anna kept cowering in her bed trying to keep the helpless doctor at bay. She managed to spare a glance toward Bridge and Sky, "Who are you guys? What are you doing to me?!?" She dropped the syringe on the ground and collapsed into her blankets, exhausted from her efforts. So instead of making an aggressive stance, she simply eyed them all warily from her bed.

The three gentlemen in the room were at a loss for words. The doctor was almost plastered against the door with fear, but it was more the fact that he was intimidated by the sick girl in the bed. Bridge looked at Sky as both of them tried to figure out what to do. The situation was really difficult, and neither boy knew how to fix it. Should they tell Anna everything, or should they just tell her parts of the story?

Bridge decided that he was going to do something. It wasn't that he pitied her, because, with his powers, he knew how a person was feeling and pity was just not possible. So he slowly started to move toward the frightened girl. "Hi, we're not here to hurt you, promise. The doctors here set your arm and made sure that you had no hemorrhaging or severe bruising. I promise that we only have your best interests in mind, but we don't know much about you."

This threw Anna for a loop. She was expecting a hostile environment. It took her a few minutes to get her composure back together enough to talk, but eventually she succeeded. "Well, thank you for fixing me up, but I really don't know where I am or who any of you are."

Sky felt like he couldn't be idle any longer. He silently moved over to the doctor while Bridge and Anna were talking and assured him that everything would be okay and that he could leave. The doctor smiled gratefully and crept out of the room. Sky then returned his full attention to the situation at hand. He decided that it was his turn to speak because of the lull in the conversation. "Well, you're in New Tech City, it's nearing 10:00 PM, and it's late September."

Sky's sudden input shocked Anna a little. She turned her attention from the boy in green to the boy in blue. He seemed familiar in some way, she just couldn't pinpoint how.

"Now to some introductions though. My name is Schuyler Tate, but most people call me Sky. I'm the SPD Blue Ranger. This here is my best friend…"

"Bridge." Bridge broke in. "I'm Bridge Carson, and I'm the SPD Green Ranger. We've been in here a few times to check on you, so when we heard you scream we felt that it was kinda our duties to make sure that you were alright."

These guys seemed sincere in what they were saying, so Anna decided that it would be okay to tell them some information. "Well Sky and Bridge, my name is Anna Marie Rylen. Some people call me Ry, but most just call me Anna. I don't know what SPD Rangers are, but my favorite color is blue. I'm a musician and an artist, and…yeah. I'm glad you felt that it was your "duty" to come and protect me, but I still have no idea where I am."

Here Sky and Bridge looked like they were going to start to say something, but she cut them off. "Yeah, yeah, I know you said New Tech City, but that means nothing to me. As far as I know there's no place called New Tech City, and if there is for all I know it could be in Czechoslovakia. So if you could please give me some passable information on where I am it would be fan-freakin-tastic." Anna sat back with a huff, and looked at the two boys, obviously perturbed.

Sky looked at Bridge. He was at a loss. This girl was his supposedly his sister, but she was being difficult. _I guess stubbornness runs in the family_. Sky smirked at his thoughts and turned his attention back to Bridge, who looked deep in thought.

Bridge was basically thinking about what all they should or could disclose to Anna. Cruger hadn't really given them permission to tell her anything at all, and he might not even know if she was awake or not.

It was like Bridge's thoughts were being answered, because at that moment Cruger strode into the room. "The doctors told me you were awake. Welcome to Space Patrol Delta." He stood very tall and proud like his station demanded, but he didn't realize that his entrance might shock the poor girl as much as it did.

Anna saw a huge, blue dog walk in the room, and screaming was out of the question, she just fainted.

Cruger looked incredibly startled, "She just fainted. How could she just faint like that?"

Bridge sighed, "Well sir, she's been awake for about 15 minutes now. The first person she saw was a cat, she has no idea where she is, she's tired and scared, and now she's seen a big blue dog who talks. Back where she's from dogs don't talk. I'm sorry to say it sir, but she was probably terrified."

Cruger looked around angrily, "That is just not acceptable. I can't have girls fainting all over my base." He tried to sound angry, but it was more of an 'I have no idea what to do, so I'll cover it with anger' type of thing.

It was Sky's turn to pipe up. "Sir, I'm sure that if we give her time to rest up, and then if you'll give Bridge and I a chance to talk to her a bit and tell her some of the information she doesn't know. She's from 2007 Sir, she doesn't know about the alien races that live on Earth now. So if we can explain a little then maybe she'll be more prone to listen and understand." With that Sky and Bridge both looked at their commanding officer with an expectant and slightly apprehensive look.

"Wait for her to wake up and then sit down and tell her everything pertinent. Pertinent means where she is, what year it is, a basic fill in of recent history, and maybe how she got here, maybe." Cruger then turned on his heel and left the room with a growl.

"So I guess this means we just sit here and wait." Bridge slumped into a chair and sighed, "This could be a long night."

"I'll go to our room and grab some supplies so we have something to do, any requests?" Sky asked, and then he sat down next to Bridge and they worked out a list of necessary items.

Sky was on his way down the hallway when he thought to call Kat and see if there was any new information on how Anna had gotten there. He pulled out his morpher and beeped her. "Hey Kat, I was wondering if you had anymore information on how Anna got here?"

"Yeah Sky. I've been checking out the energy grids and I can tell you that there was a definite spike in energy when she appeared. It seems like there was a rip in the time continuum, and that's only happened one other time ever, about twenty years ago." Kat knew what time of the year it had happened, right around Sky's birthday, but she wasn't going to tell him that just yet. It was important to see how the girl fit in, and also they should find out if she even wanted to stay in their time. "The thing is Sky, Bridge said that her assailants disappeared after she did. They didn't just leave, they literally disappeared or transported. I'm led to believe that they are from our time, but I don't know why they were after her."

Sky had forgotten that little fact about Anna's attackers. "Thanks Kat. Bridge and I are staying with her until she wakes up again. Keep me posted with any news." With a quick affirmation from Kat, Sky put his morpher back in its clip.

He soon made it back to his and Bridge's room and filled a pack with some magazines, apples, bottles of water, his handbook, and Bridge's crossword puzzles. He then grabbed both their pillows and headed back to the infirmary.

When Sky made it back to Anna's room he found Bridge doing another scan on Anna. "What's up Bridge?"

Bridge looked up from what he was doing and turned to Sky, "Well, I thought that since I had nothing else to do that I would scan her. I could feel a lot of fear and confusion, but what was weird was that she's relieved. I don't know why or what about, but she's definitely relieved about something."

"That is weird, but don't worry too much about it now. I talked to Kat, and she told me some interesting news." Sky then recanted to Bridge all of Kat's new information; then he sat back and waited for Bridge to digest the news.

Bridge finally leaned forward in his chair and scooted closer to Sky. "Do you think this means that the bad guys are from our time? I mean if they knew where she was, and they teleported away, that could mean that they know what she does in our time and were trying to stop it! She could be in big danger Sky!" Bridge stopped his face red from the tension.

"Well, she's safe for now. No one's going to be able get her inside of S.P.D. Now I think that we should try and get some sleep. It's around midnight already, and we still have to do training at 8:00 tomorrow morning. I'll stay up with her for a few hours and then we'll switch, okay?"

"That sounds good Sky." Bridge reached out and grabbed his pillow from Sky. "I'm glad that she's safe in here now, I don't want her getting hurt anymore." With that Bridge curled up and fell asleep.

Sky watched his best friend fall asleep, "Me either Bridge, me either."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope you all liked the new chapter. Please review, the constructive criticisms really help, and when you like it I'm motivated to write more.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Hoogs


End file.
